Constance Bonacieux
Constance D'Artagnan (neé Bonacieux')' is one of the main characters in The Musketeers. She was previously married to Jacques-Michel Bonacieux, a respected cloth merchant in Paris, although she had a secret and intimate relationship with D'Artagnan after he arrived in Paris and rented a room in their house. After Bonacieux's death she became D'Artagnan's wife. She is played by Tamla Kari. Biography While traveling through a marketplace in the heart of Paris, Constance was abruptly kissed by D'Artagnan as he tried to hide from those who were chasing him. Caught unawares, she showed him sympathy after he collapsed in front of her by taking him back to her husband's house. When he awoke later, she was attending to his wounds. Despite her protests, D'Artagnan was adamant about leaving to find Athos. Constance let him leave eventually, but watched him go with worry. She followed him to the Musketeer courtyard and stopped D'Artagnan from fighting three of the King's guard, knowing that he would do something stupid. To help D'Artagnan and his friends infiltrate the Red Guard camp, Constance acted as a damsel in distress to distract the Guard at the gate. She later shot a red guard in the back in order to protect D'Artagnan, and regretted it afterwards. She wanted to return home.Friends and Enemies Constance showed her dislike for Porthos, Aramis and Athos for leading D'Artagnan astray and getting him arrested, unaware that the Musketeers had plotted this for a reason. One night, following Vadim's escape from the Chatelet, Constance was visited by D'Artagnan who persuaded her to allow him inside her house to have a secret meeting with the other Musketeers. When her husband had grown suspicious of her meetings with D'Artagnan, she was pleased to have the Musketeers to personally explain D'Artagnan's actions. Showing her affection for D'Artagnan, Constance left a flower on his pillow when he returned to his room after the ordeal.Sleight of Hand Constance received an interesting visit from Milady de Winter, who suspected that she had an intimate acquaintance with D'Artagnan, her lodger. When Constance heard that Milady knew about Bonacieux's money problems, she ordered the woman to leave. When D'Artagnan had returned from his mission, she confronted him about the woman, but he claimed not to know her.Commodities Fairly reluctantly, Constance agreed to allow Marsac to stay in her house as long as he was given D'Artagnan's room. Afraid that D'Artagnan didn't trust her after telling her lies about Marsac, she confronted him about the fact that she didn't need or want protection. After his apology, she agreed that he could stay. In the presence of Marsac, he suddenly attacked her on the pretense of wanting to be with someone. She fought him away, but was eventually saved by D'Artagnan who threatened his life if her ever did that again. D'Artagnan later wanted to pay her back for all the bad fortune he had brought upon her and she requested that he teach her how to shoot and sword fight. In her first lesson, Constance learnt how to hold a pistol and successfully hit a wine bottle. She then requested to have a lesson with swords. D'Artagnan kept his promise and helped her improve accuracy until she able to shoot a wine bottle from afar.The Good Soldier In the second series Constance becomes the lady in waiting to Queen Anne (on the recommendation of D'artagnan) and grows suspicious of Comte de Rochefort who later plans to execute her, but fails as the musketeers save her. Personality Constance has a very helpful attitude to life. Despite an inappropriate first meeting with D'Artagnan, she shows him kindness by treating his injury and allowing him to stay in her residence. When it comes to people in need or vulnerable individuals, she is adamant that they are not mistreated. With an emphasis on loyalty in her life, she has married Bonacieux for just that reason. However, she can be ruled by her own feelings, such as her love for d'Artagnan. Deep down, she feels guilty for her actions and warns d'Artagnan about not getting too close, but subconsciously she continues to show her affection, such as the flower she left on his pillow. She does have a heavy conscience however, especially when she feels threatened by Milady. Her guilt pulls through as she informs d'Artagnan that she was scared of her. Relationships d'Artagnan Following an uncomfortable first meeting, Constance grows to be very fond of d'Artagnan as a friend and then something closer. She would gladly help him anyway, even if it means putting herself in danger. Despite his adventurous spirit, Constance continues to show him affection and love and even goes so far as to jeopardise her relationship with Bonacieux. She does remain tentative around him, however, especially after her encounter with the mysterious Milady. At the end of the second season, she marries D'artagnan. Bonacieux Brought together by an inconvenient marriage, Constance respects Bonacieux, but clearly does not love him. After d'Artagnan comes into their lives, their relationship has a lack of trust. Bonacieux is humiliated when Queen Anne offers Constance a position at the palace. In "A Marriage of Inconvenience," he demands that she return home to him and slaps her when she refuses. Bonacieux is murdered in the second series when he becomes an unwitting witness to a crime. Constance brings flowers to his grave and enters into a (brief) period of mourning. Lemay Constance first meets Lemay, the Royal Physician, when she is brought to court to work for Queen Anne. She quarrels with Lemay concerning the treatment of the dauphin and ultimately leaves the palace with the young prince in order to seek outside treatment in a laundry facility. When Constance is found by Rochefort, her life is spared when Lemay announces that the dauphin is recovering and that it was Constance's quick-thinking - and not his own methods - that saved the child's life. Lemay later requests Constance's assistance at an emergency surgery to save the life of Captain Treville. After Constance's husband is killed in "A Marriage of Inconvenience," Lemay proposes marriage to Constance and explains that he has fallen in love with her unconventional attitude. Having realized that she is in love with d'Artagnan, Constance rejects Lemay's proposal. In "The Accused," Lemay treats King Louis for a headache, but Rochefort exchanges the tonic for a poison. Constance and Lemay are falsely accused of conspiring to poison King Louis by the governess Marguerite. They are both thrown in prison and Rochefort forces Constance to watch Lemay's execution. Milady de Winter In only a brief encounter, Constance is terrified by Milady de Winter. Unlike d'Artagnan, she is fully aware of how devious and cunning she can be. References Category:Major characters